Two of a Kind
by Kestrez
Summary: A short oneshot. Ariala's worried about her younger brother, F'ryn, as he and his small bronze Iolauth take to the skies to fight Thread for the first time. But siblings can get through anything together, right?


Disclaimer - Don't own Pern, blahblahblah.

Author's Note - This is seriously rather random, but it's a short story I entered in a contest at one of the Weyrs I roleplay at. It won second place, and I know there's places I could have broadened and such, but I wrote in in less than and hour, so there. Some of the names arechanged also due to them being those of other RPers.This was written about four months ago.

By the way - If you are also waiting for my update to "Choice and Change", don't worry, I know it's been a month, but I've been busy and the last chapter will be up sometime this week!

**Two of a Kind**

_Sharp left._ Siareth warned.

Ariala tightened her grip on the riding straps as the green pivoted to flame a clump of Thread. As usual,the young ridergot a feeling of elation as she watched the harmless ashes fall away.

_Perfect dear._ She complimented. The Fall had gone well so far, and no one fromStorm Blazes Wing had been forced to return to the Weyr with an injury. Ariala had been a little nervous, for it was the first time that the dragons and riders from Nyabeth's first clutch were flying as full riders. She had especially made sure to give F'ryn a talk that morning, and he had informed her that she 'was underestimating his skills at being cautious.

Of course, that was a private joke between the siblings, for he often jumped to conclusions. That, on top of both Siareth and bronzeIolauth's assurances, was why Ariala had not been very worried by the time they had jumped Between. Even with the gusty winds typical of this time of Turn, everyone seemed to be fairing well enough.

_Whethsays to gain altitude so that theAshes Wing can move below us._ Siareth relayed.

Ariala looked up to seeL'ki, the Weyrleader,giving the signal to do so. The green increased the stroke of her wings to rise near the Weyrleader and his bronze, and Ariala made sure that the rest of the Wing was following.

As Siareth twisted her neck around to flame a small clump of Thread that was to their left, a squeal to the right averted Ariala's attention. A flash ofBlue winking Between, and Ariala's mind raced to place who it was.

_Miath._ Siareth stated, but then the bluepair reappeared a little below them, and Ariala let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

_She says that her tail was only grazed._ Her green assured, ducking her head to flame down another clump of Thread as they flew. It appeared that the Fall was letting up now, for there were less clumps than there had been ten minutes before.

A sudden gust of wind threw several of the smaller dragons in the Wing to the left. Another bugle of surprise soared up on the air, and Ariala looked down to see a small bronze from theAshes Wing tumbling totally off course. Several dragons moved out of formation to avoid a collision. The bronze attempted to right himself in midair, but there was obviously something wrong. He wasn't even going Between.

Ariala had a shocked look on her face, realization hitting. _Siareth…dear…please tell me…isn't that Iolauth?_

But Siareth was already reacting, folding her large wings to her back and adjusting her position. Swinging alongside the struggling bronze, she moved out of the way just in time to avoid a collision with brown Krynth.

_Krynth and his Mine want us to go under…_ Siareth began, but then Iolauth gave a loud bellow and was gone Between. Ariala's last thought before Siareth followed in pursuit was that they needed to stay with the Wing.

She let out an audible gasp as they reappeared above Eteii Weyr. Iolauth was still trying to land, but one of his wings seemed to be twisted somehow and he was forced to stumble a bit before finally skidding to a halt. Siareth landed right next to him, and Ariala was leaping off just in time to see F'ryn keel over and roll off of his bronze's forearm.

"F'ryn!" She screamed, reaching her brother just before one of the Healers ran out to meet them. Siareth moved aside, but her eyes were rapidly turning an orange shade. Iolauth let out another bellow as the Healer called for assistance to get his rider to the infirmary.

_Ask him what happened._ Ariala practically yelled at her dragon. There was a pause, before not Siareth, but Iolauth replied.

_That gust of wind blew us right into a clump of Thread._ The small bronze said softly. A Dragonhealer was already putting numbweed on his wing, but he was still swinging his head from side to side, eyes whirling red. _My wing snapped…I don't know why…and thenMine's arm was the only thing keeping him from falling..._His normally sweet voice trailed off in dismay, and he attempted to follow the Healers that were carrying F'ryn away. The Dragonhealer shook his head, and then darted after the dragon. Ariala wasn't far behind.

The Fall really must have been close to ending, for the Wings returned two candlemarks later.S'ji, Krynth's rider and Ariala's weyrmate,met Ariala in the infirmary, andthe brownstayed with Siareth and Iolauth. Theyoung bronzehad admitted to feeling a little strain on his wing before the gust of wind, but there was no definite reason yet. F'ryn had slept right through everything, his arm covered in numbweed.

"I still don't understand what happened." Ariala said for the one-hundredth time, shaking her head. "Everything was going well."

"The Healers will be able to figure it out."S'ji replied from the corner where he was sitting. Ariala nodded, watching F'ryn for any sign of waking. It was another half candlemark until he finally woke with a cough.

"…Ouch…Iolauth…" The bronzerider whispered, gray eyes opening and locking on Ariala's face. "Hey, you followed us back to the Weyr."

The greenrider nodded enthusiastically, grabbing his hand. "F'ryn, are you okay? It happened so fast."

"Let's see. My arm hurts, but I guess I'm used to that. I've been drugged, which I don't like…and Iolauth tells me that his wing istwisted up." Her brother replied with some of his normal sarcastic tone. Despite his condition, he would always want to do everything to make his older sister feel better.

"Well, someone's going to be back to normal in no time." S'ji commented.

Ariala smiled. "Well, at least you made it back to the Weyr."

F'ryn glared at her. "And what's that supposed to mean? Where did you think we were going Between to?"  
His sister frowned, but then he burst out laughing. That is until the pain in his arm forced him to subside. Sighing, he shut his eyes, smirking.

Ariala shot a look to her weyrmate, then back to her brother. "And what was that about."

F'ryn opened one eye, still grinning. "Oh nothing. It's just that Iolauth just informed me that you obviously underestimated our skills at being cautious again."

_You know, he's right, in a way._ Siareth added, her voice ringing with amusement.

Ariala gave the bronzerider a look of slight annoyance. Leave it to that pair to throw a humorous comment into a serious moment.

"Oh wipe that look off your face sis." F'ryn chimed in, still grinning. "Don't act like you don't take everything seriously. You should know that I'd do anything to stay alive and protect Iolauth. And that if it had been you and Siareth hurt, I'd have left my Wing even if it meant getting in trouble." Ariala relaxed, giving his hand a squeeze.

"You're right, because I'd do the same. We're two of a kind."


End file.
